Only in my Nightmares
by Eeve Oh-Lucian Theory
Summary: All alone in the forsaken catacombs of the Akatsuki base, Temari is left with little but the unwanted attention and advances of three of the organizations members. Pt.1 of 3 Rated M for explicit material and adult content; if you have a problem about it, feel free to message me.
1. Part one - Itachi

**Only in my nightmares**

**(part one - Itachi)**

_He's always there. Watching me. It's like he thinks I cant see it but I do. A simple brush over my skin when he passes me in the barracks, the feel of his flesh sending ice-cold shivers painfully up my spine. I'm not allowed to tell him no. _

_He's not the only one in this god forsaken place. There are others. The religious one... He likes to leave me bleeding... The terrorist, such a cheeky grin and cocky attitude... But there is always __**Him. **__Itachi. The raven haired one. The prodigy of his clan._

_I catch myself staring but he takes it as an invitation and makes me regret it.. _

Temari paced her cell, waiting for the sun to come up so she can get out once again.

_Maybe he wont show up._

She chewed her lip as another half hour continues by and no one enters the dungeon like area. Her hands clench and twist the rags tied around her body in make shift clothing, her hips marred with angry bruises, clearly visible in the florescent lighting. She flinched when she heard a door creak slowly open. The familiar gait of his walk...

"Hello again my little desert flower." His sultry dark voice purred from the shadows. Temari stepped back, her hand behind her to warn if she was getting closer to the wall.

"I-Itachi!" She blinked, stumbling back a bit but he caught her before her head met the stone. She shuddered as his arm pulled her closer, forcefully pressing her up against his chest, his mouth already down and nipping along her neck hungrily. The blonde grunted, her hands tightening on his shirt so she could shove him off. "W-Wait! Please, just.. until the sun comes up and im not down here."

She flinched as she felt him growl against her neck angrily and she feared the teeth as they had clamped to her skin.

_Please dont hurt me Itachi!_

But she knew she would rather him to the silver haired psycho that cut into her, still carving his twisted design into her leg when he wasnt breaking her arm or ribs.

The sand sister felt his hand as they grasped around her waist, pushing the battered and torn robe out-of-the-way. She shook her head, her hands pressing against his chest in a futile attempt at putting space between them.

The Akatsuki member wasnt pleased, his dark eyes glaring daggers in her direction. moving a hand to her throat, he snarled, shoving her roughly against the wall and holding her there. Temari whimpered, her hands grasping at his wrist as she felt him grinding up against her. "I-Itachi please!" She begged, her teal eyes watering painfully as she gasped for oxygen.

Before she could even think, he had uncovered himself, smirking that signature Uchiha way they were known for.

His dark laughter filled her ears as he pushed himself into her, forcing her legs up on his waist. Itachi's hand squeezed around her neck, threating her to make a move. The broken flower cried and tried shifting her hips, the heated tears of pain clouding her eyes as he stretched her. "Itachi! Please dont!" She pleaded, her entire body shuddering as he started moving, not giving her a chance to get used to him, not that he ever did.

Temari screamed as he bit down on her neck again, drawing blood as he pounded into her roughly.

"_That's right my little flower. Scream for me."_ He smirked against her neck, his hips meeting hers with a continuous smacking sound that echoed through the near empty cell. Temari was still crying, her fingers clenching around his wrist as he held her up by her throat still.

His movement became rougher after what seemed like ages, her vision dimming as she struggled to get a bit air. Itachi grunted a bit, his hand tightening around her neck even more, a dark and sadistic growl escaping him as he felt his release coming.

Temari was to the point of blacking out, her body feeling weak. She felt her nasuea rising as her body filled with warmth after a few more of his thrusts. She grunted, crying as he dropped her on the floor. Slowly, but surely, her vision came back to her but he was already gone, leaving her to suffer in silence as he slammed the door leading to the dungeon shut behind him.

**A/N:**

**I may have some spelling errors, point them out and I still may not fix them.**

**Written for DirtyLikeHell 3 **

**Just be patient, next part should be up here soon.**


	2. Part two - Hidan

**Only in my nightmares**

**(part two- Hidan)**

It was the same. Always as it was before but today he seemed even more intent on draining her blood than he had even the other day. Temari grimaced, a weak whine excaping her as she accidentally pulled on her hands. Blood dripped, trailing down her arms and sides, the kunai pierced into her palms, holding her to the door in Hidan's room. His maniacal laughter echoed down the halls, Deidara following him and snickering along with whatever it was he had been told. The silver hair male led the way inside his room, a dark sadistic smile that put Itachi's to shame plastered to his face.

"Well hellooo again _princess._" He mocked, tossing the small blade in his hand up and down as Deidara lounged back on the bed. Temari would have glared at both of them if one of her eyes hadnt been swollen shut with a violent purple shade splotching under it. Itachi's handprint was still clearly visible around her neck and blood beaded at the split of her lip.

Temari growled as the shirtless man made his way up to her and looked over the marking he was carving up her sides and legs. The sweat from his hands made her groan weakly as the wounds began burning all over again.

"We get play all over again since that Uchiha fucker decided to taint you again bitch. I bet you just let him too. Fucking whore." Hidan sneered, licking the blood from his fingers, his eye gleaming wickedly in the light of the room. The younger blonde male was watching in anticipation as the cultist went to work. The sand princess arched painfully as a sharpened blade dug into her inner thigh, drawing the dark red blood to the surface to trail down and drip to the floor with the rest. The muscles had spasmed, jumping under the blade as he dug deeper and curled the knife. Deidara had at this time sat up to get a closer look. Temari's screams had died down, the picture was beautiful in Hidan's eyes.

The Rose was dangling from the broken door set up in his room, her feet barely able to keep her lifted enough to keep the pressure from her hands. The word "Slut" was carved down her left side, his signature voodoo marking embossing it, the blood bubbling from the wounds painfully but he wasnt done.

He ripped the kunai out from her palms and watched as he crumpled to the floor. His large hand gripped a handful of her thick hair, yanking her upwards to look him. The woman grunted, forgetting about the pain in her hands as she tried to pry his fingers from the strands. she spit at him, the blood in her mouth splattering against his face in a twisted mosaic of sorts. She smirked but it was short lived when she felt his grip tighten even so much more. He looked over at the young man on the bed and nodded, Deidara smirked and got out of the way, waiting for what was next.

Temari shrieked, feeling her back hit the rather hard mattress. She was even more shocked when Deidara gripped her wrists and forced them up above her head, pinning them in place. The voodoo man had decided now was his time to get serious about his playtime. Crawling over her, he straddled her waist, keeping her legs pinned beneath him, his hand covering Itachi's previous bruise and squeezing roughly.

Temari squirmed, tugging and bucking her hips, though painfully. Her eyes widened suddenly as an unfamiliar pain shot up her side. She tried to make a sound but it felt as though the breath had left her body.

'you're lucky I dont put this inside the same place Itachi was, disgusting fucking slut." Hidan laughed almost boisterosly as he suddenly twisted the knife in her side. He was like a small sadistic child, playing god with ants and magnifying glass in the hot sun. Her screams were music to his ears, making him tingle. His lips twisted, matching the excited grin of Deidara.

Crying under him, the girl started shaking violently, the injury bleeding profusely but there was nothing she could do. Another high pitched scream that would have curled the blood of any sane ninja penetrated the air as he shoved the already bloodied blade into her other side, his writs twisting suddenly and making her buck and jump. Hidan licked his lips, shuddering pleasantly as the pain he cause made him feel more than aroused once again. Day in and day out, he got his kicks making the girl bleed and using her before he handed her off to the Terrorist.

There was no more fight in her, now that she was bleeding out (again), Temari knew her time was getting shorter before he wass also inside her, violating her the only way he was truly able.

But it happened even sooner than she had planned, she screamed, and began thrashing weakly as he moved her legs apart, settling himself between them before moving his pants out of the way.

"Keep a tight hold on her arms you bomber fuck. I dont want her causing problems." He hissed before pushing into her none to gently. his shaft stretched her harshly, tearing into her since her body wasnt ready for the next invasion so soon. Her cries were ignored and her cheek swollen from the repeated smacks he continued to give her.

"Hehe, how's that you little bitch? Bet you enjoy this, deep down you like when someone uses you, because we're the only ones that ever will." He sneered, leaning and biting down on her shoulder. His teeth dug under the skin, making her bleed even more.

Coughing and choking, Temari felt completely helpless as he pushed into roughly, over and over, relishing the sounds of her pained cries.

"Dont worry little princess, your little round-about will be done soon enough and you wont even have to worry," Hidan warned her in an almost ominous tone, the subtle message behind it making her shudder and forget her pain briefly. As short lived as the lapse of pain was, Hidan more than made up for it. The blade pierced her over and over, almost in time with the violent thrusts. Blood dripped from her mouth, spattering and spraying as she coughed to keep from drowning in her own life source. Temari whimpered, crying weakly before the black crept up on her, Hidan saw it coming and smirked, making sure his next few thrusts kept her awake long enough to fill her womb with his tainted seed just as the elder Uchiha had done. She couldnt control the urge, bile rose in her throat and spilled, hitting the floor before her body collapsed, leaving her passed out. Hidan snorted in his disgust, shoving her to the floor before getting up and fixing himself.

"Clean this mess up kid. Im done." Was all the man said before he walked from the room, his door slamming almost cheerfully behind him.

**A/N:**

**Written still (of courseee~) For DirtyLikeHell**

**Well ladies and gents. One chapter away from the end.**

**Maybe Itachi will make another appearance, maybe someone will save Temari and maybe not.**

**Im currently working on two other stories well so I hope you dont hate me for taking so long *smiley face***

**Other stories coming soon include Frozen and KH fanfics**

**Still taking requests, send me a message with what you would like. I plan on keeping my profile updated with animes, book series, and other things I write on as well as lists and such to keep you all updated. Thank you soo much for your support and reviews, dont forget to add me to your favorite author list to see when my other stories come out~ Ciao!**


End file.
